OS en folie !
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: (Je tiens d'abord à préciser que j'ai un humour douteux et souvent merdique. Voilà, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus ! XD) Un recueil d'OS humoristique, ma toute première fic' sur Harry Potter uniquement. Rating T juste au cas où. - FIC EN PAUSE. Je la reprendrais quand j'en aurais fini avec MagicBook et Renouveau.
1. Texte n1

Je vous présente mon nouveau TNI (Texte Non-Identifiable) !

Avec ce nouveau recueil d'OS, je vous offre mes premiers textes humoristiques et uniquement consacrés à Harry Potter, même si des personnages de Star Wars viennent parfois faire un petit bonjour aux lecteurs. Il n'y a aucun lien entre les histoires.

...

Je tiens tout de même à vous préciser que j'ai VRAIMENT un humour de merde. ^^

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Texte n°1**

**« Garde exclusive »**

_Histoire à 4 personnages : Lisa Cutler, Layna, Severus Rogue, Dark Vador._

Dans un couloir de Poudlard, deux amies discutent... ou plutôt se disputent !...

-On peut pas se partager Sev'chou ? demanda Layna.

-Nan, on peut pas se le partager, répondit calmement Lisa. C'est un humain, pas un gâteau. … Euh, c'était pas une comparaison pourrie, ça ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bref, passons. Et oui, c'était pourri, mais en même temps, de la part d'une gourmande comme toi, on pouvait s'y attendre.

Lisa lui tira la langue.

-Nan, nan, pas de garde alternée de Sev'chou, décida-t-elle.

-Naaaaaah ! Sev'chouuuuu ! Steuplaît ! l'implora son amie.

-Pas la peine d'insister, tu l'auras pas.

-Mais...

-Tais-toi !

Elle venait de voir apparaître ledit Sev'chou, plus communément connu sous le nom de Severus Rogue, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elles, puis leur demanda de sa voix diablement sexy :

-Que font deux jeunes élèves de septième année de Serpentard dans les couloirs du château par une journée aussi radieuse ?

Les deux jeunes femmes le fixèrent, comme pétrifiées. Lisa recouvra ensuite son courage et lui répondit :

-Nous nous disputions pour savoir laquelle de nous deux aurait votre _garde exclusive, _monsieur.

A peine eut-elle fini de prononcer ces mots qu'elle s'attendit à l'explosion de colère de leur professeur.

-Comment ça, ma _garde exclusive _? dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Nous connaissons tous les deux notre relation disons... intime, professeur.

Severus rougit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, miss Cutler.

-Si si, vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

-Cela suffit, miss. Un mot de plus et je vous mets une retenue.

-Sauf que Layna est jalouse et vous veut aussi, continua Lisa, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. D'où notre dispute. Pourtant, elle sait bien que vous n'aimez que moi, professeur.

-Tout ceci est ridicule, miss Cutler. Et je n'aime que Lily.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir de prononcer la dernière lettre du prénom qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Les yeux de Lisa étincelaient de colère.

-Lily est morte. Arrêtez de parler d'elle !

-Pitié, libérez-moi de cette folle ! implora le pauvre professeur.

C'est là que tout dégénéra. Lisa sortit son sabre-laser.

Severus blêmit en voyant cette arme, qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs...

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, le sang-mêlé ?

-Euh... Que je t'adorais, bien sûr, ma chérie ! se rattrapa-t-il lamentablement.

L'arme disparut de sa vue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-C'est mieux... T'as vu comment je l'ai dressé, le maître des potions ? reprit-elle en direction de Layna.

-Ouais... P'tain, l'est soumis le Sev, là ! rit-elle. C'est pas grave, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement, je viendrai te le piquer quand TU dormiras et quand IL dormira. Je pourrais lui faire plein de ch...

Elle ne put même pas achever sa phrase. Lisa lui avait sauté dessus, sabre-laser en main, prête à attaquer.

-C'est ça, tu rêves, là.

Lisa eut alors une idée de génie, et contacta Dark Vador pour l'engager afin qu'il tue la première qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de son chéri, genre Layna. Ledit Vador se matérialisa soudainement en plein milieu du couloir, légèrement désorienté.

-Toute façon, même Dark Vador il dort, la nuit. Tout le monde dort la nuit, dit Layna.

-Quelle phrase pleine de lumière ! ironisa Severus.

-Je ne dors jamais, commença le Seigneur Sith. Parce que je fais des cauchemars et après je veux ma maman et ma maman elle est morte !

Il se mit à pleurer... oubliant totalement qu'il portait un masque étanche, et se noya dans ses larmes.

-Et dire que c'est sensé être l'un des plus grands méchants de l'histoire du cinéma, soupira Lisa.

-Repose en paix, Dark Vador, ajouta Layna. N'empêche, je vais quand même réfléchir à comment kidnapper ton petit ami.

Elle eut un sourire vorace et sautilla jusqu'à l'intersection des couloirs, puis disparut.

Severus, toujours adossé au mur, soupira profondément en pensant que les prochaines nuits risquaient d'être agitées...

Lui et Lisa partirent main dans la main en direction des cachots.


	2. Texte n2

**Texte n°2**

**« Bande de fous »**

_Histoire à 5 personnages : June Williams, Eden Wilson, Severus Rogue, Dark Vador, Gregory House._

Les élèves se précipitent tous sur le panneau d'affichage. En effet, un message important vient juste d'y être épinglé : la liste officielle des membres du club des tarés de Poudlard. L'idée est venue de June Williams, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, la présidente en chef de ce club autorisé par le directeur Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Eden Wilson, une Serdaigle de septième année, attend que les élèves surexcités s'en aille pour aller voir de plus près cette fameuse liste. Bien que légèrement tarée (NdA : je pense que c'est un euphémisme lol), elle n'a pas souhaité s'inscrire, même si June, qu'elle connait bien, l'a quasiment suppliée.

Cela lui fait donc un choc de voir son nom sur ce bout de parchemin. Elle n'a absolument rien demandé, elle ! De plus, le parchemin lui indique qu'elle est vice-présidente du club !

- Alors, ça te plaît, ton nouveau titre ? la questionne une voix derrière elle.

La Serdaigle sursaute, puis se retourne. June Williams se tient juste derrière elle.

- C'est quoi ce délire, là ? crache Eden un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'a prévu.

- Oulà, du calme, hein. Je n'ai fait que rajouter une folle à notre club, de toute façon tu mérites bien ta place chez nous.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, il me semble, alors pourquoi as-tu pris cette liberté ?

- J'me suis dit que si t'étais mentionnée sur un message populaire, t'arriverais enfin à attirer l'attention de ton cher prof de potions moche comme un cul.

Eden ne réagit même pas à l'insulte envers son _chéri_.

- Ça veut donc dire que je me retrouve maintenant dans la liste des personnes pas très fréquentables ? questionne-t-elle son amie.

- Bah ouais, répond celle-ci. Désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre elles. Le hall est désert, et un courant d'air froid passe par la grande porte laissée ouverte par les élèves. Eden le brise.

- Snif, je vais pleurer, fit-elle.

Elle simule alors un déluge de larmes.

June la regarde, interloquée. Puis se met à rire.

C'est alors que trois personnes se matérialisent brusquement dans le hall désert, complètement déboussolées. Ce sont Severus Rogue, Gregory House, et Dark Vador. Un drôle de trio dont chacun des membres se demande ce qu'il fiche là, et comment il y est arrivé.

Eden et June échangent un regard complice, puis June lance à son amie :

- Bienvenue dans notre club de fous ! Je sais que tu t'intégreras bien vite, mais je te demande de le prouver !

La Serdaigle s'exécute, et fonce se lover dans les bras de son prof de potions. Celui-ci, encore plus surpris que deux minutes auparavant, la vire de ses bras et lui colle une soirée de retenue avec lui pour « comportement inacceptable envers un professeur ».

Eden simule alors à nouveau un déluge de larmes, et file se lover dans les bras du Dr. Gregory House. Celui-ci, carrément effrayé, la vire également et lui donne de légers coups de canne indolores.

La jeune fille simule alors pour la dernière fois un autre déluge de larmes, et saute dans les bras de Dark Vador, qui lui, sursaute, se demandant si tout ce qui se passe en ce moment est réel, ou si c'est juste une hallucination due au manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours. Lui aussi la vire de ses bras, et commence à l'étrangler avec la Force.

June s'interposa :

- Lâchez-la, espèce de cinglé !

Le Sith s'exécuta, et Eden s'enfuit en courant vers son amie. Une fois le choc passé, elles se mettent à rire comme des folles. Les trois hommes les regardent, se demandant s'il fallait neutraliser les deux filles.

- C'est bon, t'es acceptée, lâche June. Tu viens de me prouver que t'étais assez folle pour mériter le poste de vice-présidente du club. Félicitations !

Pour toute réponse, Eden lui tire la langue.

- Euh..., fait le docteur. Je peux savoir si je rêve ou si c'est vraiment réel tout ce délire ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, docteur House.

- Ah vraiment ? demande le Seigneur Sith de sa voix si grave.

- Oui, vraiment, Seigneur Vador. De toute façon, dans deux minutes, vous repartirez tous là où vous étiez avant d'apparaître ici, sur ma demande, et vous ne vous souviendrez de rien.

Rogue la regarde bizarrement mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

- Mais comment ? s'étonne Eden.

- Je t'expliquerai après, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je veux savoir comment tout cela est arrivé, insiste Dark Vador.

- C'est beau de rêver, mon Seigneur, lui répond cyniquement la Poufsouffle.

Aucun des trois n'a eu le temps de répliquer. Ils disparaissent d'un coup.

- Ouf, c'est pas trop tôt, souffle June. Vador commençait vraiment à me foutre la trouille. Il est mieux en film, tout compte fait.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ? s'impatiente Eden.

- Ok, ok. En fait, j'ai fait une prière à Merlin, en lui demandant de faire apparaître tes trois persos préférés à un moment donné, que j'ai décidé moi-même. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé de les laisser là pendant un laps de temps de 10 minutes, puis de les faire disparaître d'un coup en effaçant du même coup tout souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer. Et, pour une fois, j'ai été entendue.

Eden la regarde, ne trouvant pas les mots pour dire à son amie à quelle point elle est vraiment folle. « Mais après tout, elle doit bien le savoir, elle dirige un club de fous. », se dit la Serdaigle.

- Oui, je sais, je suis tarée, merci de vouloir me le rappeler ! ironise June.

Les deux filles éclatent de rire.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je précise que les deux premiers OS sont basés sur des délires avec des amies.

Reviews ? =)


End file.
